Elemental
An elemental is a powerful being from the High Plane. Its main form consists of one overall element which can be air, earth, fire or water in their various forms (e.g. there can be water and ice elementals). Their powers can be very devastating based on their elements, but the downside to that is that the opposite element of their own element becomes their greatest weakness. If weakened enough in combat, elementals generally return back to the High Plane although they can be trapped into various magical items through binding seals. Elementals like to hang out on the Beach of FLAME. History Origins Elementals were born when the Land of the Living was young and acted as physical representations of various elemental magics. They resided in the High Plane, occasionally travelling in the Land of the Living to either wreak havoc or provide benevolent guidance to other races. They were, in essence, personalized forces of nature. Some cults appeared and began worshipping them, one of such being the Stormborn. At some point in time several elementals ended up trapped into various magical items, including gems, orbs and other such artifacts, and remained dormant for centuries in their magical prisons, waiting to be released. The reason for their imprisonment or who did it to them remains unknown to scholars to this day. Third Age Return to the World Many of the items with trapped elementals came into the possession of the Clergy of Nergal in the Third Age when the clerics received them from the witches of the Red Sun Coven. The clerics unleashed the fire elemental Ifrit in Graves Hall in 1000 AE, which led to the Battle of Graves Hall. The elemental's power was so immense that even a group of highly skilled mages and warriors couldn't defeat him and instead could only drive him back to the High Plane. Elementals didn't show up during the Great War likely because the in-fighting between the Clergy of Nergal and the Clergy of Mardük as well as the battles with the army of the Grand Alliance kept the clerics busy. It remains unclear why no one actually used any of the other trapped elementals during this time, but it's possible that the clerics simply didn't have access to any of the others at the time. Powers Unleashed Elementals made a return in force after the Cataclysm when Totenkopfs, who had managed to acquire a magical jewel from their Red Sun associates, unleashed the ice elemental Chione in Remonton in 1016 AE, which led to the Second Battle of Remonton. The damage caused by the elemental was great, but she was eventually driven back to the High Plane after a long, brutal battle. During the Battle of Vanna, Azriel al-Zarar helped free the trapped sand elemental Carbuncle and used him to weaken the invading Northern Horde's forces. The elemental turned out to be of great help, but ultimately the horde's combined might and furious attacks weakened and annoyed him enough that he too returned to the High Plane but not before leaving devastation in his wake. A fellowship consisting of people from the Grand Alliance, Magestar and the Magicracy of Alent faced the Watcher, a fusion of an earth and water elemental, after freeing the trapped elven prophet Zeranafska in the Syndicate Temple deep in the jungles of Khrima Island. The Watcher gave chase to them, but the fellowship managed to escape from their clutches although the fused elemental ended up sinking parts of the island before vanishing. The Clergy of Nergal unleashed the water elemental Bismarck during the Battle of the Rivers to wipe out the Magicracy of Alent's Western Army. After a lenghty battle, the elemental returned to the High Plane after his body was damaged enough by a magical blast which took the lives of several mages and warriors on the battlefield. Appearance Elementals vary in shapes depending on the element they represent but all of them are gigantic, terrifying sights. Personality and Traits Elementals are intelligent creatures who care little for the plight of lesser races. Whenever they've been released, they've been more than happy to unleash their anger and frustration on anyone who stands in their way. However, they can be reasoned with, and sometimes a cunning mage might succeed in making a contract with an elemental, although in that case the mage had better have something to prove good intentions lest they want to incur an elemental's wrath. Powers and Abilities The powers of elementals vary based on the element they represent. Some can encase people in ice, others can burn entire acres down and rain fire. What all elementals have in common, however, is that their powers are vast, and it requires a large number of people to even stand a chance against their fury. Because they're usually based on a single element and can harness that element's power, it means an elemental is weaker when facing with an opposite element, so a fire elemental would be weak against water or ice. Naming Although elementals are often referred to by a monicker which signifies their attunement, such as fire elemental, they have names which are, however, unknown to most mortals. It is said that invoking an elemental's true name is not to be done lightly, but scholars aren't aware what such a cryptic phrasing could mean. Known elementals *Bismarck (water) (speculated name) *Chione (ice) *Carbuncle (earth) (speculated name) *Ifrit (fire) *Perun (lightning) (speculated name) *Watcher (elemental) (earth/water fusion) *Zephyr (air) See also *Battle of Graves Hall *Battle of the Rivers *Battle of Vanna *High Plane *Races *Second Battle of Remonton *Temple of Fiends * Category:First Age Category:High Plane Category:Immortals Category:Third Age